A Brother and his Friend
by AmeliaQ
Summary: What if Sirius had a little sister who was named Nymphadora Black. Follow her through all her problems, ups and downs.  Rated T, but will be changed if something should happen ;
1. Family Escape

**A/N Hello too anybody who reads this, I've never written and ff before in English, so if there is a lot of wrongly spelled words in the text please excuse and PM me :)**** Because I have looked it over and over and over. Hope you enjoy XD**

**Family Escape **

Nymphadora Tonks woke up as the sunlight hit her, squinting her eyes she sat up. Her muscles seemed to protest and groaning she rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand. 5:43.

She had had a rough watch with; a warrants on some guys who sold illegal firework to muggles, an arrest on a drunken wizard who tried to kiss an old muggle lady and of course like always she had been one of the five who had to clean out a pub with some idiots who had start drinking way to early. There had been a bit of a scramble after the quidditch team Ireland lost with 149 points to England. Because of that she now had red and purple bruises and her body wasn't all too fond of the pain it was in.

So she jumped half crumbled together, through all the mess which was lying scattered around on the floor, while taking close on. She grabbed some bagel from the day before and ran down the stairs from her apartment.

When she looked at the clock on the street she saw that there was only 10 minutes till she had to be in the ministry. She ran down an alley and apparated to the ministries main gate, from where she made her way to the hall. In the corner of her eye she saw Sirius, grapping her wand from her holster she turned around. And indeed she was correct it was Sirius, but not him in person. On the wall hung a poster, with the picture a manic Sirius laughing and with big letters under: WANTED, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD? She was in shock, how could this happen? Nobody could escape Azkaban!

Tonks ran to the elevator, mad-eye would be the right person, he had to know. She managed to make her way into the elevator right before it closed.

In the elevator stood a red haired man, spectacled and as always a bit out of place, Arthur Weasley. For once he didn't have the big happy face plastered on, that was usually way a part of his character. "Have you heard that Black has escaped Azkaban?" He said shaking his head. "There are posters on every wall I've passed on my way back here." He said in a weary tone, and continued because Tonks nothing had said.

"I've was here on watch all night, it has been a total chaos. I'm going up to Level 3 to deliver a report on how far we have come, which I'll tell you it's not very far, you're probably off on Level 2 right? It's a total..."

Suddenly he stopped talking, and it wasn't because Tonks had used a silent spell on him, but because he realized something "Merlin, I had completely forgotten that you're his sister," he said it as he hit himself on the forehead.

She nodded her head, "Arthur, please don't mention this. Would you please do me that favor?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm. "This would end my career!" Arthur nodded solemnly, she was rather sure she could trust this man. Tonks gave him a weak smile, and when the elevator stopped the next time on which was on Level 2 she was out of it in no time.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a complete mess everywhere people was running around, with big files discussing how this could have happened. In the Aurors headquarters were there were even more people running around

"Tonks, over here" a voice yelled across all the noise from the other section of the quarters. There stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, tall, majestic, but most importantly he was still smiling. Waving for her like a mad man to come over to him. Tonks felt a sudden relief from all the panic and madness here was Kingsley and he would always try to safe her ass, no matter what.

She smiled at him and walked over there ready to do anything and everything to get Sirius captured again. And as she thought about it, it began to make sense, because who else than Sirius would be mad enough to do the undoable to escape a prison nobody had ever escaped from before. So when she thought it over of course it had to be Sirius, her brother.


	2. Godric's Hollow

**A/N Thanks so much to Bri P. and doralupin86 for there support, this chapther is a bit longer than the first, it is not much but a bit(; Hope you Enjoy!**

Godic's hollows

It turned out that Tonks and Kingsley was going on a little trip to Godric's Hollow where some of the inhabitants thought that they had seen Sirius.

"Did you know that some old friends of Sirius lived here?" Said Kingsley, very thoughtfully, while they walked towards the stakeout house.

Tonks stiffened in a short second and then nodded and hoped that Kingsley hadn't noticed anything. It was only now when Kingsley had said that about Sirius's old friends she realized that it was here, here Lily and James Potter had been killed.

But despite what she hoped Kingsley observed that there was something wrong. He was after all, a trained Auror.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down," Kingsley said and looked worried.

He was accustomed to that Tonks was a witty person who was always easy to get along with and someone you could have a good laugh with.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tonks said lying, and continued, "It's just that this case affects me a lot if you understand what I mean. It's not a good feeling knowing that he can wander around out here right now," She said.

Kingsley nodded and said," Yes, I can see what you mean. It must have been terrible for those who knew Black because you suddenly find out that the person was once known not even exist, it must have been terrible, and I've even heard something about that he had a younger sister who was put in Hufflepuff or maybe it was Ravenclaw, she was removed from the family three as well as Sirius, and there cousin who is now married to a muggle born. It's just so awful to think of how her entire world must have burst together. For as far as I know, she knew nothing of that Black had gone to You-Know-Who's side"

Tonks hoped fervently that Kingsley didn't suddenly remember what Black's little sisters name was.

Then she said with slightly trembling voice, "Yes, it must have been terrible for her, Sirius must have destroyed her." She was hoping that Kingsley didn't notice how her voice was trembling.

To call Sirius, the name Black was not something she could make herself do. Probably because she still remembered the old Sirius, that guy he had been before going over to the dark side. He had been a wonderful big brother who took lots of candy home from Hogsmead, especially for her, the boy who hated his parents so much that he had hung Gryffindors; red and gold colors over everything in his room, and all the great bedtime stories he had told her about 4 students In Hogwarts who called them self the marauders the group's members called them self Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, she had figured out that Sirius was Padfoot because he always described Padfoot as the hero and as the best looking bloke of the group. It was that brother she would try to remember. For her he would never be a Black, because being a Black was to be cold and hard, and it could very well be just how Sirius was now, but for her he would always be her big brother. And despite everything, she would chase Sirius down, and if he fought back which he properly would she would kill him if it became necessary.

Because by betraying Lily and James, he had killed them. Sirius weren't safe as long as she was after him.

She still remembered that day she had meet Lily and James.

_Sirius had been babysitting her she had been around 9 years when they had knocked on the door to Sirius flat. A little girl with green hair was playing on the floor with a mini toolkit; her older brother had gotten her earlier that day. _

_She looked up from the tools and saw that in the entre had a man and a woman, come in, the man had had black mess hair, glasses and the woman had red hair and shining green. "Hello to you", she had said, as she moved closer. _

_The little green haired girl had smiled up to her and said; "and the same goes for you" The woman had smiled and said "My name is Lily, and that is my boyfriend James" and pointed towards the gut with the messy black hair. "Nymph", she said. And took the outstretched arm Lily offered her. _

_I see you finely fell for James charm" Nymph said. "Yes I did, how do you know?" Lily answered. "Sirius told me about you two, and we made a beat. I betted that you two would get together in your 7__th__ year, Sirius thought a year after. The winner will get 1 galleon and as I can see now because Sirius properly have "forgotten" to tell me. I won so cough up big brother I want my money." She said smiling at her brother like and evil wolf._

_And in that moment a man made his entrance._

Please review

l

l

V


	3. The Court

**A/N I have been stuck after this chapter for a while now, so I have chosen to rewrite it. Hope that there are still someone who era reading this!**

**The Court**

"Tonks" Kingsley yelled shaking her shoulders; they were on stakeout, waiting to see if Sirius would turn up here.

Tonks had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago and now Kingsley was trying to wake her up, which turned out to be a challenge.

"What is it?" She said a bit grumpy as she woke up. "You got an owl, it's from the ministry" he said. "Bugger!" Tonks ran out of the tent and over to the minister owl and took the letter, tore it open and read it. "Merlin, it's starting now, I will never make it in time." She said angry and turned around on the spot and disappeared.

"Your name is Remus Lupin?" asked Amelia Bones, in a cool voice. "Yes" Remus Lupin answered, Remus was one of the few persons in the world who weren't nervous when it came to sitting in court.

"You are a werewolf?" she continued "Yes" He said without hesitation, looking straight into her eyes.

She had always that serious look on her face, but she was also one of the few persons Remus knew who weren't judgmental about his status as a werewolf.

"You were friends with Sirius Black, during you're years in Hogwarts and after?" She continued asking. "Yes, but not anymore, after he killed…"

In that moment a loud crash could be heard, the crash was followed by a scream and a short second later the door was torn open and in came a black haired woman. She bowed to the the Wizengamot

"Sorry I'm late." She said still while she was still bowing her head.

"Are there a reason why you are late miss. Tonks?" She asked with a voice that was full of boredom.

"As a matter of fact there is a reason, I was out in the village Lily and James Potter lived and was killed in.-"Remus stiffened for a brief second. She continued "-Godric's Hollow, with Kingsley but as soon as Scrimgeour got me the message that I was supposed to be here I took off. So here I am" She said turning around so Remus for the first time could get a good view of her. She had a heart shaped face, big grey eyes and three pink stripes in her hair. She was actually quite beautiful.

"Mr. Lupin this is auror Tonks, she is one of the aurors who is on Sirius Black's case and she is also the supervisor of the case."

The auror smiled to him, a friendly smile. She of course didn't know that he was werewolf; she wouldn't have smiled to him if she had known.

**I am not going to beg for reviews!**

**Who the hell am I kidding please review! And I wouldn't mind critic.**


	4. Grey Eyes

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I have been busy with homework but i will really do my best to update again. Soon. hope that there still are somone reading this(; if not then it's my own fault);**

Grey eyes 

Tonks cursed herself for tripping, why did it always happen to her? _So much for a graceful entrance_, she thought to herself, as she walked in and bowed to the Wizengamot

"Sorry I'm late." She said while she was still bowing her head.

"Are there a reason why you are late Miss Tonks?" Amelia Bones asked.

Tonks was a bit irritated, she had been sent out to the town and now they were mad at her because she was late, but she didn't say anything, she kept her voice calm and said; "As a matter of fact there is a reason, I was out in the village Lily and James Potter lived and was killed in.-"The man who was being interrogated flinched at the mention of Lily and James Potter, but she continued "-Godric's Hollow, with Kingsley but as soon as Scrimgeour got me the message that I was supposed to be here I took off. So here I am" She said turning around and now she got a good look of the man who was being interrogated. And she recognized him immediately. This was Sirius friend Remus Lupin, the guy he had called moony, she had never understood why. But of course when it came to Sirius there were a lot of things she never had understood… interrupting her flow of thoughts Amelia Bones said;

"Mr. Lupin, this is auror Tonks, she is one of the aurors who is on Sirius Black's case and she is also the supervisor of the case."

Tonks smiled to him, a really fake one. Which side was this Remus guy on?

* * *

After the Wizengamot had asked all the questions they wanted to ask, Tonks had taken Remus Lupin to a private interrogation.  
"So…" she said as she let him through the door to a cold room where it was meant that the enemy was supposed to get_ real _scared. "I'm going to ask you a few questions nothing out of the ordinary and after that should we call it a day eh?" Tonks said as she took place in her seat and smacked her feet up on the desk.  
"Where were you the day when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban?" she asked. "Reading a book at home" he answered for properly the thousand times. "Are there anyone who can confirm that you were at home, reading?" Tonks asked. This Remus Lupin guy wasn't a bad looker that, she had to admit.  
"No, and to your next question, I do not have a clue where he could be or with whom he might stay for all I know he could be with Lord Voldemort himself!" he said raising his voice and lifted himself up so he looked down at her. She understood him; she herself would properly have been in his position if it weren't for the fact that she weren't registered as Sirius's sister.

She had gotten married a year after her final year at Hogwarts; she had married Sean Tonks the brother of her Cousin Andromeda's husband Ted. It had been a good marriage though they had married young; Sean was quite the joker and was always a lot of fun to be around. He had been an auror as well and had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks's cousin, Bellatrix were now a prisoner in Azkaban sentenced to lifetime. So at the age of 22 Tonks had been widowed.

Tonks suddenly felt as if she was pulled into his deep grey eyes, so full of sorrow. She had to shake her head to stop the feeling of going into a trance. "I… I don't have any further questions to you." Her voice was shaky and she told herself to get a grip. "But in case of a follow up we'll need an address." She said grapping paper and a pen. While trying to tell herself that the reason why she was so eager to get his address was so that she could take a break and not because she so badly, wanted to know where she lived.

"I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year as Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, so that is where I'll be staying."

"Cool!" She said, almost yelling. "You went to Hogwarts as a student right? When I read your file I stopped at the part with medical condition and education they are always _soooo_ boring" she stated as she franticly began to go through his file. He himself seemed quite frantic to, as she began to look into his file. "Yes I went to Hogwarts, what about you?" he asked, what Tonks didn't notice was that his voice was shaken. "Oh yeah, I was in Hufflepuff" she said not without proud. She had stooped to look in the papers. "I started at Hogwarts in 1981, what about you?" she asked. "I started in 1971, which you should know after all you should know every single thing about Sirius Black." He said teasing her; she smiled back, though she cursed herself for forgetting. "Then you must have been in Gryffindor right?" she said asking through she already knew the answer. "Yes I was, you said that you're house was Hufflepuff, if I remember correct?" he asked her. Yeah, the family wasn't too proud, but who cares about those low lives right? "Yeah I was, so I think this interview is over for now at least." She smiled, and was about to raise herself from the chair when she got an idea, and as always she asked before she had thought something through. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" she heard herself ask the guy in questioning.


End file.
